overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Doppel-Caspond
:"Enjoy the taste of happiness for a while longer, my people." ::- Doppel-Caspond laughed mockingly at his people. Doppel-Caspond is the Doppelgänger that is impersonating Prince Caspond Bessarez and is slowly manipulating the Roble Holy Kingdom for the ends of the Sorcerer Kingdom. Appearance This Doppelganger took the form of Caspond Bessarez while he interacted with the humans of the Roble Holy Kingdom. Personality So far the Doppelgänger has displayed enough of Prince Caspond to give a convincing performance to his persona’s subjects. While putting on a face of a kind prince that cares for the welfare of his subjects and patriotism to his nation, underneath is a cold sarcastic monster that is willing to manipulate others for Nazarick. Background At some point in time, Caspond Bessarez had been captured and then killed. This Doppelgänger was later ordered by Demiurge to assume the Prince's identity. Chronology The Paladin of the Holy Kingdom Arc and ''The Paladin of the Holy Kingdom II Arc'' Throughout the Roble Holy Kingdom's war with the Demi-Human Alliance, the Doppelgänger happens to behave and act like Caspond.Overlord Volume 13 Chapter 4: The SiegeOverlord Volume 13 Chapter 5: Ainz DiesOverlord Volume 13 Chapter 6: Gunner and ArcherOverlord Volume 13 Chapter 7: Savior of the Nation However, this Doppelgänger does not stay in character as Caspond whenever it is privately around either Ainz Ooal Gown or the maker who was responsible for summoning him. In one of such situations when he was alone with Ainz, the Doppelgänger asked his master which one of the humans must he be allowed to spare during the war. Hence, the Doppelgänger was informed by his master that there are no human beings who need to be saved and that he must leave a few alive as needed.Overlord Volume 12 Chapter 3: Beginning the Counterattack After the war came to an end, under the disguise of Caspond, it has at some point, order Remedios to find any remaining demi-humans left that were still hiding within the Holy Kingdom and root them out. Meanwhile, the Doppelgänger was already appointed as the Holy King of the Holy Kingdom without making arrangements with the other nobles, particularly the Southern nobles, the ones in which he did not oppress. This maneuver would lead the Southern nobles to be unhappy and become a major divisive factor, causing an internal power struggle that would divide the country in two. However, this is the Doppelgänger's desired goal as part of Demiurge's scheme. The Doppelgänger asked itself what the Northerners he fought alongside would think of him if he decides to listen to them instead until that inquiry was answered by Demiurge. Upon meeting with his superior Demiurge, he was given new orders to rebuild the Holy Kingdom, so that it would be worthy for the eventual annexation by the Sorcerer Kingdom, as well as to monitor Neia Baraja and use her to further divide the nation internally. During their brief conversation together, he was told to keep Remedios alive and let her become a scapegoat for the nobles' dissatisfaction. In a way, the Doppelgänger must make the Holy Kingdom prosperous enough for his master Ainz to deem it to be ready and worthwhile for conquest. However, Demiurge reminds him that to have the people stay unhappy as long as need be for them to openly usher in a new king. While so, the Doppelgänger did everything as instructed by Demiurge, transferring Remedios over to another post and letting Gustav Montagnés become the leader of the Paladin Order.Overlord Volume 13 Epilogue Abilities and Powers Under the form of Caspond Bessarez, he holds the de facto position as regent and has assumed command of the Holy Kingdom Liberation Army. Due to his racial shape-shifting abilities, it can be assumed that he also has in possession, all of Caspond's abilities as a divine magic caster. Relationships Ainz Ooal Gown While rude toward Ainz in his disguise as Caspond Bessarez, he is respectful towards him when no one else is present. Demiurge The doppelgänger viewed Demiurge as his superior, following the demon's orders accordingly as planned. He felt grateful to his maker for blessing him with wisdom. Trivia * The real Caspond Bessarez is dead while currently wrapped in an item known as a Shroud of Sleep, and was brought to the Great Tomb of Nazarick. * This doppelgänger most likely has no intention of changing into any other forms but Caspond's as it was the main role designated for him by Demiurge. Quotes * (To Ainz Ooal Gown): "I sincerely apologize for the many offenses I have caused you during the course of my duties. I pray you will forgive me." * (To Ainz): "Forgive me. This one speaks of the matter from earlier — the matter of those humans who are devoted to you and whose lives must be spared, Ainz-sama." * (To Demiurge about the Roble Holy Kingdom): "Yes. In order to make this a country worthy of Ainz-sama, I must make it prosperous." * (To Demiurge about Neia Baraja): "Yes! ...But what will become of that girl? Do you intend to make her the next Holy King?" * (To Demiurge about Remedios Custodio): "Yes. It concerns that woman who is no longer necessary, Remedios Custodio. While the original plan was to have her run around as needed, would it not be better to kill her off?" References }} Navigation pl:Doppel-Caspond Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Doppelgängers Category:Sovereigns Category:Kings Category:Holy Kingdom Liberation Army Category:Nazarick